runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Survival Wars
How to play Survival Wars is located on Scimitar Island. Enter the Portal and you will be transferred to the waiting rooms and are split into one of four teams, Crimson, Ebony, Cyan or Ivory. After waiting 5 minutes in the room, the game begins. Each team is sent to a separate Mini-Island. A game of Survival Wars lasts 10 minutes. The main goal of the game is to gather 'Pungent herbs', which can be picked in the forest area on the edge of the island. These herbs then need to be brought back to the corner of your island, and used on the 'Herb stash' located in the Supplies shack. During the game, a variety of unique monsters will attack you, and different events, hereafter referred to as 'disasters', will occur, each with a different way of surviving them; necessities for survival can be found in the Supplies shack. The team with the most players remaining alive at the end of the game wins. On your island there are three portals which teleport you to the team island of the respective portal color. While on another team's island, your stats will decrease over time. While you are there, you can go around killing members of your rival teams; but beware, you are very likely to be piled or barraged. Disasters Earthquake: When an earthquake occurs, the ground will shake aggressively. To survive an earthquake, you must use your Rope on a pole stand to grapple onto it. You may let go after the quake ends. You can get a Rope from the supplies shack. Drought: When this disaster occurs, the sun will shine brightly. To survive it, Use a Plastic cup on a lake or river, then drink the Cup of water. You can get a Plastic cup from the supplies shack. Blizzard: When this event occurs, snow will breeze across the screen. Quickly equip some Warm furs to survive it. You can get Warm furs from the supplies shack. Flood: When this is about to occur, you will hear the sound of rushing water. Quickly enter your Lifeboat to survive. Your lifeboat can be found on the dock. Thunderstorm: When you hear the sound of thunder, quickly hide in the supplies shack until it stops. Survival Tokens and Rewards At the end of the game, you will receive Survival tickets. During the game, a Survival ticket counter is found in the top right corner of your screen, which shows you how many you currently have. You earn certain amounts of Survival Tokens for performing certain actions during the game. * Depositing a Pungent herb - 2 Survival tickets * Surviving a disaster - 10 Survival tickets * Killing an opposing player - 10 Survival tickets * Winning the game - 50 Survival tickets By talking to Scythus, who is standing outside of the entry portal, you can use your Survival tickets to purchase rewards. The rewards are as follows: * Trainee scimitar - 400 Survival tickets * Crimson cloak - 500 Survival tickets * Ebony cloak - 500 Survival tickets * Cyan cloak - 500 Survival tickets * Ivory cloak - 500 Survival tickets * Nasty brew - 600 Survival tickets * Survivalist helmet - 700 Survival tickets * Survivalist legs - 800 Survival tickets * Survivalist torso - 900 Survival tickets * Survivalist's scimitar - 1000 Survival tickets